


Markers And Paint

by yuffb



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Cute Kids, Fluff, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2028366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuffb/pseuds/yuffb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a request - So here it is - Miss. Becky has the kids do an art project but paint and markers help to make a mess. (You get to see more from Charlie, Meg, and Jo)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Markers And Paint

**Author's Note:**

> For someone on DA (Roxanna123) - they asked "Maybe Cas and Sam make a mess with something like paint, markers or glue". I did make it so you hear more form the girls at the table/desk.
> 
> Please leave you comments/reviews I love to read them! And will reply to them!
> 
> Lastly I do not own the rights or the characters to Supernatural, they belong to the wonderful Eric Kripke
> 
> The character design is from happyfunballxd baby!natural photos on Tumbler look under their other user name: askbabynatural
> 
> PS: I am looking for someone who would be willing to beta these short fics, please message me if you would be interested!
> 
> PSS: IF you want me to write you a fic bast of the art done by Karuleonnses or whatever you chose hit me up here or on my Tumblr (Link to page on my main page here) Don't worry I don't bite!

Sam bounced into his classroom holding Mr. Moose's little hand in his as he put his backpack one of the little hanger close to the door.

He skipped over to his seat and sat down next to Castiel who was reading a some kinda picture book.

"Good morning Cas", Sam said smiling at him as he set Mr. Moose down facing the table in his lap as he pulled himself into the desk.

"Good morning Sam, Mr. Moose", Castiel said looking up from his book nodding his head to the both of them in turn.

"I wonder what Miss. Becky has planned for today", Sam said bouncing in his set – because the day before their teacher had told the class that she had a wonderful and enjoyable activity planed from them on Friday.

Shrugging his shoulders as he closed the picture book setting it down on the table just as Meg and Charlie sat down in their normal sets.

"My guess is something stupid like and artist like projects knowing Miss. Becky", Meg said as she flashed Castiel one of her cheesy grins.

"I think she is planning on us making something for story time", Charlie said tucking her hair behind her ears.

"Well an't you a smart one", Jo said pulling out her own chair and sitting down. "How'd you figure that one out?"

"Saw her earlier carrying in a bunch of bags from that Hobby Lobby store with some timber", Charlie said blushing slightly when all eyes where on her.

Sighing Meg said, "Grate so we get to make another cheesy thing for story time", she crossed her arms over her chest.

Castiel looked to Meg looking a little lost at the whole matter they where even talking about, "What did you make last time?" He asked the group.

"Last time we made an almost tent like thing – but Crowley and Ruby -", Jo started before Meg cut her off.

"There was no evidence that either one had anything to do with it", Jo just rolled her eyes at Meg before she looked back at Castiel finishing what she had started.

"Ok you keep telling yourself that one cupcake even though everyone knows that they did – well anyways "someone", she said air quoiting as she went on, "decided to destroy it for whatever lame reason".

"Other then I so think that they both had a hand at it as well as maybe Lilith and Lucifer – but I think that this time they wont be able to destroy whatever we end up making", Charlie said trying to sit straighten up in her set under Meg's intense glare.

"And why would you think that?" Sam asked trying to change the subject from whether or not Crowley and his little group of friends had a hand in the vandalism of their class for Sam knew that if he did not things could and would get ugly.

He also had the sinking feeling that Mag might have really been the one to destroy that last tent for what ever reason – but he thought not asking her was the right move – for now anyways.

"I can answer that one Moose-boy", Ash said from the desk behind Sam his arms behind his head as he leaned back in his set.

"What do you know Ash?" Jo asked tossing her hair back and pulling it into a high ponytail locking eyes with her neighbor and good friend.

"Oh Joanna it an't anything big – she just set up some cameras here and there as well as having the school – _finally_ – starting using its scarcity system", Ash said thrusting his thumb towards the ceiling corner where there was a small round blinking object.

Jo dropped her head hard on the table as Meg let out a small scared sounding snort, and Charlie let out a small little nervous laugh.

Clapping her hands together and bouncing on the balls of her feet Miss. Becky said to the class, "Ok little ones today as promised we are going to have some fun".

Everyone had their eyes fixed on their teacher just as Ellen walked into the room carrying some two-by-fours and some heavy duty bags.

"Little help here sugar or I gotta do everything myself", Ellen said with an angrily sounding grunt as she tried bumping the wood on her hip.

"Oh dear me", Miss. Becky said as she quickly moved over to Ellen's side taking the bags for her as the both of them walked back to the front of the room.

"Sorry about that everyone", she said putting the stuff down, "As I am sure you all have guessed that we are going to do an art project – and wait for it", she said happily as she held up her hands to the class.

"We are going to rebuild the tent fort", Meg said rolling her eyes making the whole class start snickering madly.

"That is quite right Ms. Masters", Miss. Becky said with an almost bounce as her grin grow. She started pulling out stuff from the different bags, "So I have decided that each of you will make a part of the cover to this new tent".

"Who's to say that it wont be destroyed like the last one?" One of the kids at another table asked which caused some of the other students to mummer amongst themselves.

"I thought you'd never ask for you see we have a "Big Brother", Miss. Becky said air quoting around big brother, "watching over us from this day forth and they will make sure that nothing bad happens to us ever again!"

Sam covered Mr. Moose's ears for he did not want him to hear the very lame and poor joke that his teacher had tried to make.

Charlie slammed her head over and over on the desk at the lame joke for she being a computer and a pop culture geek knew what it meant.

Jo just sighed hoping – beyond hoped – that this day would just end sooner, wail Meg mimicked Miss. Becky and her mannerism.

Ash almost feel back in his set horrified at the horrible attempted their teacher made at trying to be hip.

Wail Castiel just sat there not sure what his friends where finding wrong – for he was horrible lost when it came to anything pop culture.

"So I am going to pass out some glue, glider, markers, and paint – but don't worry even if something spills it will be easy to clean – so no one threat on the matter of making a mess. I want you all not to worry and just have fun", Miss. Becky said as she and Ellen went around the room passing stuff out to each of the kids.

Sam opened one of the marker lids and started coloring the fabric that Ellen had given him, just as Castiel started opening some of the paint lids and dipping his brush in the yellow paint.

Both Ellen and Miss. Becky walked around the room making sure everything was going alright and would talk with the students.

Miss. Becky made her way over to Castiel, "Oh is that a bumblebee Castiel sweetie?" She asked bending over.

Cas squirmed in his seat as he nodded his head, "Can I have another fabric slice", he asked in a quiet voice.

"Sure sweetie", Miss. Becky said getting to her feet, "Do you want me to take this so it can dry?" Castiel nodded his head as he set the paint brush down in the paint.

Sam was getting really into his coloring and did not noticed Castiel's paint brush as he reached for a marker that laid in the middle of all the kids. The paint brush dropped and started rolling around the desk.

As both Sam and Cas tried to grab the brush and papertales their hands bumped into each other causing the paint to spill over nocking over the glitter spreading it all over the place.

" _HEY!_ " Both Jo and Charlie said angrily as they grabbing their work so as not to have anything bad happen to them.

Meg started laughing loudly as she grabbed the paper towels and through them at Sam, "Clean up you messy butts".

Sam cough the paper towels and started cleaning up the paint with Cas's help just as Miss. Becky came back over with Cas's new piece of fabric.

"Oh my", Miss. Becky said placing the fabric on the floor and taking some of the paper towels, "Don't both of you worry now, we will get this here mess cleaned up", she said whipping the desks tops just as Ellen came over with a tan cloth in hand.

"Come on Sam, Castiel lets wash your hands of paint and glitter", Ellen said as she handed Miss. Becky the tan cloth that was wet.

Both boys fallowed her to the bathroom down the hall and walked into the boys bathroom with Ellen right behind them holding a stool.

She set it down and turned on the water as both Sam and Cas stood on the stool dropping their hands under the warm water.

Ellen dropped some soup – from a bottle that was next to the tapes on the sink – into their hands then they lathered and rinsed them off.

Once they hand both gotten all the paint and glitter out Ellen handed both of them a clean paper towels and grabbed the stool before they left the bathroom and went back to their classroom.

Both Sam and Castiel walked slowly behind Ellen who was giving them some space but was still keeping a close eye on the boys.

"I'm sorry Cas", Sam mumbled feeling bad that he had dragged his friend into making a mess with him.

"Its not your fault Sam, I left the paint brush in a bad spot", Castiel said placing a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"But if I had been paying more attention I would have noticed it – so I am sorry", Sam said looking up from the floor to his friend.

Castiel just shook his head, "No it is not your fault". At that moment Ellen bent down in fort of the both of them setting the stool on the floor next to her – she put a hand on both Sam's and Castiel's shoulder.

"It is neither of your faults. Though I am happy to see that you own up to your mistakes – this one is not on you", Ellen said looking the both of them in the eye in turn.

Both Sam and Castiel looked at each other nodding their heads slightly before they both apologize one last time,

"Cas I am truly sorry and will watch out from now on so as not to make a mess", Sam said trying to give Castiel a reassuring smile.

Castiel nodded his head slightly like he normally did, "And I Sam – I am truly sorry and will from now on not keep any paint in the way of the other air supplies".

Ellen sighed – but in an almost happy way – as she picked up the stool and took the boys back to their classroom.

Once inside both Sam and Castiel sat back down as Ellen gave them both a new piece of fabric to paint or color.

Miss. Becky came over after sometime holding a piece of fabric looking a little sad at it, "Sam I am sorry", she said holding out for him to see, "It seems this could not have been saved".

Sam looked at the fabric he had been coloring on and saw that there was now yellow blobs with glitter all over it. He looked over to Castiel who looked like he might cry from guilt then back to his teacher.

"Can I see it for a moment?" He asked holding out his hand to which Miss. Becky gave it to i'm completely lost to what he was going to do.

Sam reached over and grabbed a black marker and uncapped it he started coloring here and there and when he was done he recapped the marker and held up the fabric for Castiel to see.

All of the once yellow blobs where now little bumblebees flying around that seemed to glitter. Sam could not help the grin that was plastered on his face, "I think it looked much better. What do you think Cas?"

Castiel nodded his head and smiled at Sam, "I agree". Then Sam looked to Miss. Becky and handed her the work.

"I like it just how it is", he told her. She looked at the work and smiled as she patted Sam's head.

"I will put this with the others", Miss. Becky said and walked away with the newly done fabric as both Sam and Castiel continued to color and paint for the rest of the class period with the other students.


End file.
